Flesh Rippers
The Flesh Rippers are an infamous Loyalist Chapter of unknown origin and Founding, said to be created in the early years of the 34th Millennium, though there is some conflicting evidence on this in the Imperial records, with some reference to the Chapter existing as early as the 32nd Millennium. This discrepancy has not yet been reconciled and apart from several fragmentary accounts nothing indicated that they even existed. This rather optimistic view was shattered once the Flesh Rippers returned to the greater Imperium during the Centurion War. This Chapter is suspected, due to their pale skin, to be descended from the Raven Guard but they are known to be extremely stubborn and have shown signs of paranoia and they are noted to fall into a berserk fury during battle similar to Blood Angels further clouding their origins. Others have claimed a link to the World Eaters Traitor Legion. Whatever their origins, the Flesh Rippers are bloody handed monsters - vicious and violent beyond what is expected even of Astartes. They are Loyalists of the Emperor of Mankind though the significant evidence of major genetic flaws has led to their investigation on charges of heresy by the Inquisition. They have been cleared of suspicion at present but the calls for them to be declared Excommunicate Traitoris have increased in recent years. Interestingly, since their return they have been witnessed on several occasions to operate alongside the Charnel Brethren, Corvus Legion and the Skull Reapers - chapters of Blood Angels, Raven Guard and Iron Hands descent. What reasons for this, are unknown. History The Flesh Rippers are a relatively unknown Chapter having spent much of their history seemingly outside of the the greater Imperium. The reasons why are very much unknown to many, but during the Centurion War it soon became apparent that the Flesh Rippers were a Chapter unlike many others. While other Chapters may maintain a facade of humanity despite their transhuman state the Flesh Rippers are utterly divorced from the humans they once were. Whatever gene-seed was used in their creation has turned them into inhuman monsters who live only for the thrill of battle and the slaying of their enemies. Imperial commanders have found out, to their cost, that for the Flesh Rippers even their supposed allies can become victims of their unrestrained violence. The exact origins of this infamous Chapter are hard to pinpoint in Imperial archives as the Flesh Rippers have left very few records of their activities. The few records that are available give this Chapter differences in name or title, such as the Death Ravens or Raptor Legion but all the accounts are consistent on certain similarities of iconography and operation, and in their description of the Flesh Rippers bestial savagery in combat. The only other tantalizing clues to this Chapter’s origins can be offered up by those few Imperial servants who have had the dubious honour of encountering the enigmatic Flesh Rippers in the flesh. For the most part, these individuals have been those despatched to explore the outermost bounds of the galaxy: Explorators, Rogue Traders, and the like. However, beyond these rare encounters recorded in various fragmentary Imperial data-vaults, the only information forthcoming on the Flesh Rippers is the stories of their often bloody deeds across the galaxy. Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperor's loyal sons - the Primarch of the Ultramarines - Roboute Guilliman, and he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research and labour - the Primaris Space Marines. Hearing of this momentous event the Flesh Rippers, Corvus Legion, Charnel Brethren and the Skull Reapers returned from the void where they had fought the enemies of Mankind for many years and swore to serve the son of the Emperor in perpetuity. Soon Primaris Astartes were serving alongside their elder brethren with distinction, but unlike many other Chapters that received full grown and battle-hardened Primaris, the Corvus Legion instead received the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. The wargear to arm these formidable warriors was also received including 500 suits of Mk X Power Armour in their various Patterns, Hundreds of Cawl and Belisarius Pattern Weapons, four Redemptor Dreadnoughts Chassis, 2 Overlord Gunships and two Repulser Grav Tanks, all of which aside from High Librarian Vorias have been assigned to the newly raised 12th Company. Thanks to this great fortune the Flesh Rippers now prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown but during the battles of the Indomitus Crusade they were able to field an entire company. Despite these advances the Flesh Rippers Primaris Astartes have witnessed to also be afflicted with the same gene-seed flaws as the rest of their brothers and just as aggressive and unhinged as the rest of the Chapter, some have even been inducted into the Crimson Brethren. What other flaws may manifest in the future is unknown. Notable Campaigns *'The Pentarchy of Blood (860-940.M33)' - During the dark and bloody episode of Imperial history known as the War of the False Primarch which plunged the Segmentum Pacificus into anarchy and is now largely lost to myth and purged from the Imperial record, the Pentarchy of Blood was convened by the High Lords of Terra to enact their judgement. Five Chapters, the Carcharodons, the Charnel Guard, the Death Eagles, the Flesh Eaters and the Red Talons are used to systematically destroy eleven Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes judged Traitoris Perdita and lay waste to their homeworlds, finally drawing the eight decade conflict to a close. Although the Flesh Rippers are not Listed in the Order of Battle there is an Imperial Report of an Astartes Chapter in black and red battle plate with a monstrous jaw insignia and carrying chain-axes that were attached with chains, brutally destroying one of the Traitor Chapters. An Imperial Navy witness reported that the unknown Chapter disregarded any form of bombardment and launched the entire Chapter in a massive drop assault against the fortress-monastery. In the battle's aftermath, the Imperial Navy and Imperial Guard reinforcements claimed that the inside of the fortress was filled with the dismembered and mangled corpses of the defenders with wrecked and destroyed bits of power armour scattered about the halls, and that almost all of the Traitor Marines were missing their heads. It was an absolute slaughter, the fortress having been transformed into an abattoir of human blood. Although not confirmed to be the Flesh Rippers, the similarities and the Chapter's known violent history seems to indicate that this is the first known reference to them. *'The Centurion War (931-954.M41)' - The Chapter's first confirmed appearance is in the works of the field notary Ciaphis Quilp, in his account of the Centurion War. Sometime during 940.M41 as the war finally began to turn in favour of Imperial forces Lord Commander Corvo (Chapter Master of the Ash Scorpions) was informed by his Chief Librarian that a significant force was making their way through the Warp and break into realspace behind Corvo's main force. Fearing that it was secessionists he removed his entire chapter from the fighting against the Knights of Guilliman and prepared for arrival of this unknown force, what emerged from the warp was not what Corvo had expected. A full Astartes Chapter had arrived, this new Chapter immediately began broadcasting that they were friendly and even lowered their shields to show peaceful intent, they offered a parley on the nearby world. Leading a single squad Corvo met with these unknowns and through he was wary of them his Chief Librarian stated that he believed that they were not followers of the Dark Gods but nor could he certain they were followers of the Imperium. The unknown Astartes introduced themselves as the Flesh Rippers, a name Corvo dimly recalled hearing before, and their leader named himself Captain Moloch of the 10th Company. He told Corvo that the Lord Reaper would only talk through him. Over the course of several hours the two parties conversed until finally Corvo was convinced that the Flesh Rippers were true to the Emperor at least, and so, with some reservations he allowed them into his order of battle. Following this meeting, Lord Reaper Uric Draf leads the entire Chapter against the Knights of Guilliman on their Homeworld of Jorvick. The Secessionist Chapter defended their Fortress-Monastery in the North of the World. The Flesh Rippers were supported by Imperial Guard Units as well as two Titans deployed in support. Astartes support came in the form of the Salamanders, but Lord Reaper Draf would not wait for the Salamanders to arrive, and so, the Flesh Rippers launched their attack using Drop Pods and Thunderhawks. This resulted in the destruction of Secessionist forces for the loss of 374 Flesh Rippers. The Flesh Rippers lost all self-control during the final assault on the fortress-monastery. The citadel was heavily defended and the Flesh Rippers took 9 hours to break into the fortress-monastery. Eventually, a ramp of corpses led up to a single breach in the wall, and the Astartes of the Flesh Rippers Chapter plunged in. Filled with rage they were merciless. By the time the Salamanders, who were supposed to support the Flesh Rippers, arrived, the battle was all but over. The inside of the fortress was filled with the dismembered and mangled corpses of the defenders, for not one soul had been spared the fury of the Flesh Rippers. It was an absolute slaughter with shattered weapons and armour scattered about the halls, the fortress having been transformed into an abattoir of human blood. The Salamanders were disgusted by this savage behaviour and reported the Flesh Rippers barbarism to the Inquisition. Following the battle, the Flesh Rippers rejoined the main Imperial Force, and for the next two years, they were used as a spearhead by Lord Corvo, who although was disgusted by the Flesh Rippers' actions, he could not deny that they were effective. As the Forces of Chaos revealed themselves to be the true architects of the war, the Flesh Rippers' aggressiveness was put to good use, as world after world fell to their savage berserker fury. But problems began to surface, and reports began filtering back of excessive casualties in tactic-less displays of horde warfare. Even the Flesh Rippers' Imperial allies were sometimes subject to the Flesh Rippers' fury. In 942.M41, the Flesh Rippers broke away from the main force to travel to an Imperial World far away from the Centurion Cluster, and for reasons known only to themselves, launched an all-out assault against the world, and soon fighting raged across the world as the Flesh Rippers lost what little control they had. They proceeded to systematically slaughter almost all the world's entire population over the course of a single day. Why they attacked this world is unknown, and the Flesh Rippers have refused to even discuss the attack, leaving only the vid-captures, pict-Logs and the horrified and traumatized survivors as evidence. Further investigation showed that thousands of young men were missing, and Imperial scholars believe that they were taken as future recruits by the Flesh Rippers. Following this devastating attack, the Flesh Rippers retired from the war for reasons unknown, and aside from a single Strike Cruiser that attended the hearings at Lycan and various reports from other Chapters including the now infamous attack on Teutoburg, they have not been seen since... *'The Teutoburg Campaign (999.M41)' - When a massive Ork invasion struck the Teutoburg System, the Adepta Sororitas Order of the Emperor Resplendent responded in kind. They sent seven whole companies of Battle-Sisters to assist the beleaguered sector. In one notable incident during the brutal campaign, the Order found themselves fighting alongside the Militia of Gaius City on Teutoburg VI as well as the notorious Flesh Rippers Space Marine Chapter, who had appeared and joined the war. They deployed their 6th and 7th companies. Also serving were the Charnel Brethren, Skull Reapers and Corvus Legion Chapters. Chapter Master Uric Draf denied Canoness Anastasia any tactical counsel whatsoever and even refused to meet with her. Talks between the two Imnperial forces was conducted by the Captain of the 6th Company, Shadow Captain Allokan. Many Sisters doubted whether Uric Draf was even present, but several reports indicated a giant Space Marine leading the Astartes forces. After nearly a century in leading her Sisters to war, occasionally alongside Space Marine Chapters, this treatment came as no surprise. But the Order's main grievance was with the way the notorious Chapter conducted themselves during the ensuing battle. The Battle-Sisters struck Warlord Nazgrubba's army as it changed positions from shelling the main Defences of Gaius City, to occupying the settlement. Battered by three days' bombardment, the population of Gaius City had dug underground and, under the careful ministrations of the Order's Sisters Superior, were determined to form an ad hoc militia to defend their homes. The Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren launched their attack on the Ork column when it was approximately one Imperial mile from Gaius City and, hitting the Orks in the rear and flanks, they drove the disorganised enemy into the Battle-Sister's waiting guns. Caught between Battle-Sisters and Space Marines, many Orks were slaughtered, with the survivors mounting their vehicles to escape with all haste. The Sisters first noticed something was very wrong when three mobs of Orks, deserted by their cowardly leaders, formed up and assaulted their front line, choosing to engage the Gaius City militia, rather than the Sisters' deadly accurate bolt guns. The Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren, apparently driven mad by some kind of battle frenzy, crashed into the Ork's rear ranks just as the first Orks reached the militia. The crazed Marines fell upon the Orks in an orgy of blood letting. Many Marines removed their helmets and, eschewing the use of pistols and other ranged weapons, set about the Orks with chainsword, chain-axe and knife and tooth. Canoness Anastasia witnessed in mute horror, Marines ripping out the throats of Orks with their bared teeth. The raw fury and love of carnage she saw in their faces as they literally tore the enemy apart made her shudder in fear. The Orks were annihilated within seconds of the Marines' attack, but the small number of the enemy were simply not enough for the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren who by now seemed to have been driven into a fever pitch of absolute blood lust. With no more Orks for them to butcher, they scrambled over the barricades on the perimeter of Gaius City and smashed into the thin line of militia. Properly driven into a true battle frenzy now, the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren performed acts of the most debauched nature in the name of violence. Men, women and youths, all fell beneath their blades. The old, the infirm, none were spared the Marines crazed attack. The Canoness later reported that she had personally witnessed cannibalistic acts committed by the frenzied Marines. She ordered a hasty withdrawal of her Sisters from the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren with all haste, before they reached their positions. The Canoness later reported the incident to the Inquisition. Her report stated that both the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren were unstable beyond redemption and that they were not fit for duty anywhere within their mighty Imperium. The Canononess firmly believed that it was evident that the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren had devolved far beyond any point reached by a loyalist Chapter and requested their immediate destruction. The Corvus Legion and Skull Reapers were spared a request for their destruction. The last known sighting of these four Space Marine Chapters was made by an Explorator augury-beacon, which marked them tacking course through the Warp towards the Eastern Fringe. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Flesh Rippers remain unknown. Chapter Homeworld The fragmentary records of the Flesh Rippers indicate that the Chapter has no set homeworld. This is not uncommon for Space Marine Chapters; the renowned Black Templars Chapter, for example, operates solely from its substantial warfleet as part of a perpetual Imperial Crusade. However, the Flesh Rippers do not appear to follow the Crusade Chapter pattern of operations, relying instead on a much rarer operational strategy known as the "Nomad-Predation" pattern. The Nomad-Predation pattern evolved in use by Space Marine Chapters and certain Rogue Trader fleets operating beyond the Imperium's boundaries for extended periods of time. It refers to an entirely self-contained force that can sustain itself without any Imperial support whatsoever. A Nomad-Predation fleet may contain as many support vessels as true warships, or it may contain voidships capable of both combat and maintenance repairs. This second possibility may be more likely in the case of the Flesh Rippers; given the bellicose Chapter's propensity for combat, it seems unlikely they would tolerate vessels in their fleet's ranks that could not hold their own on the battle line. A Nomad-Predation fleet voyages endlessly, pausing only to identify and engage its foes. It must choose its targets carefully, selecting those within its means to destroy without threatening the fleet's viability as a fighting force. Once it selects the appropriate victims, it can descend upon them quickly and savagely, engaging and destroying potential threats or launching spoiling attacks against foes too large to attack in force. The fleet obtains resources from the vanquished foe before vanishing, safe from any potential retaliation. Though one cannot be certain that this is the means by which the Flesh Rippers operate, the tactics do seem to perfectly fit their observed behaviour. If this is the case, the Flesh Rippers most likely replenish their ranks in the same manner as other Chapters that follow the Nomad-Predation pattern. Namely, they cull potential Initiates from amongst the young of the survivors of their assaults, provided those survivors are human and free of the corrupting influence of the Warp. This culling for potential Aspirants is known amongst the Flesh Rippers as a Blood Tithe. These Initiates must be subjected to intensive hypno-conditioning and other harsh procedures designed to strip away any past loyalty, replacing it with the will and attitudes of the Flesh Rippers. Chapter Beliefs Despite their long isolation from the Imperium, the Chapter and its Battle-Brothers seem deeply loyal. All of the Flesh Rippers encountered have shown a seemingly overwhelming desire to serve the Emperor and have dedicated themselves to destroying his enemies wherever they can be found. Chapter Traditions *'Head Taking' - One of the most inhuman traditions of the Flesh Rippers is the practice of removing the head of fallen foes although for what reason imperial scholars are at a loss. Many believe that it is simply a rather macabre way of determing enemy casualties *'Gladiatorial Combat' - Since their return, a few imperial forces have had the dubious honour of being allowed to witness another of the Flesh Rippers' traditions, that of Gladiatorial Combat which takes place in specially designed pits in the depths of the Death's Herald, known as the Blood Pits. When the Flesh Rippers Battle-Brothers have a disagreement many choose to settle their problems in these pits. Two combatants will enter naked, save for a loincloth, and be chained together where they fight until first blood is drawn, or in some cases, results in death. *'Binding Weapons' - The Flesh Rippers have also been known to bind their weapons to themselves by using large dense black chains, removing them only once victory is achieve, much in the same way as the Astartes of the Black Templars. Chapter Gene-Seed Nobody knows what Primarch’s gene-seed led to the creation of the Flesh Rippers and the Flesh Rippers themselves have never revealed anything about themselves. A Deathwatch Apothecary reportedly examined a corpse said to have been from the Flesh Rippers and interestingly, the gene-seed bore several markers reminiscent of both the Raven Guard and Blood Angels bloodline. These markers are uncommon, and a link to either Raven Guard or the Blood Angels would explain several other details about the Flesh Rippers as well. However, apart from those few similarities to Raven Guard and Blood Angels gene-seed the Flesh Rippers gene-seed is so different in other aspects that it is unlikely that they are descended from either Chapter. Due to their brutal nature and close-combat prowess there have been some Imperial scholars that have claimed that they are somehow connected to the World Eaters, but that is clearly impossible and most think it is just a rumor, albeit a rumor that has increasing evidence supporting it. Further light was shed on their origin in the aftermath of the Centurion War when the Knights of Guilliman were brought to trial by a conclave of Chapter Masters whose Chapters had not fought in the conflict, presided over by the master of the Ultramarines, Marneus Calgar. During the trial only a single Astartes from the Flesh Rippers attended, Captain Moloch with a single Strike Cruiser in orbit over Lycan. After the trial was over, Lord Calgar attempted to communicate with Lord Draf over a secure vox channel, but was met with only silence until Calgar accused the Flesh Rippers of being no better than the Traitor Legions, to which Lord Draf replied with the following, "Who are you to judge us? Those of our blood stood alongside the Emperor on Terra, while yours hid until it was over." This statement seems to rule out the Raven Guard as they did not fight on Terra but gives further credence to the Blood Angels. The Imperial Fists and White Scars are not thought to be the origin of the Chapter as the Flesh Rippers have use of the Betcher's Gland and Sus-an Membrane and the Imperial Fists do not. The Deathwatch Apothecary who examined the Flesh Rippers' gene-seed was from the White Scars Chapter and he noted no similarities between his own gene-seed and the ones he examined. No other Loyalist Legions fought on Terra, and so, if the statement is true then the Flesh Rippers must be descended from Sanguinius unless the rumours of a Traitor Legion origin are found to have merit. All have greyish, pale skin with an almost deathlike pallor and jet black eyes. Rather unusually, when seen un-helmeted most battle-brothers seem to have some sort of bionic implanted into their skulls. No imperial scholars have found any evidence of its origin or function and it seems to be unique to the Flesh Rippers. Whichever Primarch the Flesh Rippers are descended from, the gene-seed of the Chapter has clearly affected these Astartes at a mental level. Simply put, the Space Marines of the Flesh Rippers have a physical need to shed blood and kill - a driving imperative that sends them into a berserk fury of unrestrained bloodthirsty psychosis. Despite the absence of irrefutable evidence there is clearly several major flaws in the Flesh Rippers' gene-seed, which will only increase over the next few years, many think the Chapter is living on borrowed time and that their end is nigh. Whether that end is to be declared Excommunicate Traitoris and be destroyed, or to turn Traitor and fall to Chaos is unknown. Chapter Organisation As previously mentioned, what few Imperial records exist about the Flesh Rippers suggest they are entirely fleet-based, which in turn would suggest they have fundamental differences from most, more conventional, Space Marine Chapters. Their long isolation may also have an effect on the Chapter's wargear. The few starships observed to be serving the Flesh Rippers are wildly different in the era of their construction, indicating the Chapter likely makes use of whatever vessels it can find, and performs extensive modifications and repairs in order to keep them sailing as long as possible. Their Elite Veteran Assault Squads of the 1st company are known as Reaper Squads. Reaper Squads are Berserker assault units composed of the most savage and bloodthirsty killers in a Chapter comprised of savage and bloodthirsty killers that are deemed just too unstable and insane to serve in a regular Company. Within these units their are even Marines that are too far gone to be anything but restrained between battles and are informally known as the Crimson Brethren, these Elite units are akin to the Death Company of the Blood Angels, It should be noted that all members of the first Company are just one step away from joining these psychopathic Marines which provides an Endless Supply of new members for the Brethren. Their Veteran Sternguard squads are also Assault Squads but equipped with Boltguns rather than Bolt Pistols and close-combat weapons. The Battle-Brothers of the Battle Company's are no less Bloodthirsty but are simply those that manage to focus their desire for berserk slaughter through martial discipline, mastering a variety of macabre and savage weapons. Specialist Ranks The Flesh Rippers order of battle contains several officer positions not present in other Space Marine Chapters: *'Lord Reaper (Chapter Master)' *'Reaper Captain (Captain)' *'Reaper Prime'' - A Reaper Prime is an additional title given to a Company Master. Beyond the Captaincy of their own company, it is their job to ensure the Chapter is constantly supplied with fresh Aspirants, normally achieved during the "Blood Tithes," when they return to the Imperium and descend on an Imperial world to harvest the population for Chapter Serfs and potential Aspirants. *'Harvester Prime' - A Harvester Prime is an additional title that is also given to a Company Master. It is their duty to seek out archeotech and lost technology on the isolated worlds that lie in the outer dark. This acquisition of technology is achieved during a so-called "Tech Tithe,". *'Blood Sergeant (Sergeant)' *'Brother of the Blood (Battle-Brother)' Specialist Formations *'Crimson Brethren' - Psychopathic Marines that have fallen so far to the Blood Rage that they must be chained up when not in battle, clad in Ancient MKII Battle-Plate they are unleashed on whatever enemy the Lord Reaper decrees. *'Reaper Squad (Veteran Assault Marines)' - Reaper Squads are Berserker assault units composed of the most savage and bloodthirsty killers in a Chapter comprised of savage and bloodthirsty killers that are deemed just too unstable and insane to serve in a regular Company. Order of Battle The following is the disposition of the Flesh Rippers Chapter organization during the Urlock Massacre, ca. 100.M42: Command Companies Chapter Recruitment Blood Tithes It is the duty of a Flesh Rippers Reaper Prime, beyond the duties of the Captaincy of their company, to ensure that the Chapter is constantly supplied with fresh Aspirants. This was normally achieved during the so-called Blood Tithes" when they return to the Imperium and descend on an Imperial world to harvest the population. The vast majority of those taken would go on to become slaves and serf labourers in the Chapter's great fleet, providing the means by which the Flesh Rippers could continue to function in exile. Those of the right age and temperament, however, would undertake the trials. Few survive the brutal training and gladiatorial fights in the blood pits but for those that do a lifetime of service to Emperor awaits. Tech Tithes It is the duty of a Flesh Rippers Harvester Prime, beyond the duties of the Captaincy of their company, to ensure that the Chapter is constantly supplied with arms and equipment. They are also responsible for seeking out ancient archeotech on long-lost worlds that lie within the vast void. This acquisition of technology is known as a "Tech Tithe." Unlike some other Chapters it is not known if they share the technology they discover with rest of the Imperium. One of the known pieces of technology they have discovered are the implants that are given to all Battle-Brothers that have proven themselves in battle. Chapter Serfs Like other Chapters, the Flesh Rippers possess an extensive support personnel comprised of thousands of Chapter Serfs as well as mindless servitors who are failed Aspirants given a second chance to serve the Chapter by crewing one of the Chapter's vessels in the Chapter Fleet. ' '''As stated before, most servitors are failed Aspirants, and the chapter serfs are made up of mortal men and women, some are rescued humans who have sworn themselves to the Chapter whilst others are serfs who were born into their status as the child of Chapter Serfs. These serfs are fanatically loyal to their transhuman masters, and indoctrinated into many of the lesser orders of the Chapter's Cult. Although human, they still benefit from remarkable training and access to superior weaponry, and this makes them a formidable foe in defence of their chapter's Barque and in ship-to-ship boarding actions, even without the support of their genetically modified lords.Such is the reduced number of Battle Brothers these support personnel make up the majority of the Chapters ship crews as well overseeing other menial tasks that are beneath the notice of their Superhuman masters. Each individual Battle Brother is assigned 3 serfs who act to assist their master in his daily tasks, much prestige is attached to those chapter serfs who are assigned to high ranking Battle Brothers and the de facto leader of the Chapter serfs is assigned to serve the Lord Reaper himself and is known as the Ordinator of the House, the currant ordinator is Lotora Spika but this role is often a thankless task as the she has to tread lightly not enrage the Lord Reaper and is constantly caught between between avoiding his uncontrollable fury and the performance of her duties whilst always making sure she measures her words when conversing with the rage-fuelled Lord Reaper. Naturally those unfortunate's who inducted into the Crimson Brethren no longer have these serfs assigned as it would be simply too dangerous for them to get within arms reach of these bloodcrazed marines but even those assigned to other battle brothers has to make sure they are constantly alert lest they become just another victim of the Flesh Rippers uncontrollable fury. Chapter Equipment Using pict-log and video-captures from the Centurion and Teutobourg campaigns, Imperial scholars were able to determine much about the Flesh Rippers appearance and weaponry. Armour is of ancient design, in fact, no marks of armour more recent than the MK VI have been observed. It also seems to be highly personalised, as no two Battle-Brothers' armour looks alike. Small tokens shaped as blood drops adorn the plates. Some Battle-Brothers wear a fully black-coloured helm rather than the black and red of other Battle-Brothers. This is often combined with red striations on the helm or a bloody hand print on the face, although the reasons for these honour markings is unknown. Red "tears" (more likely blood drops) painted beneath the eye lenses on a helm are thought to denote an Astartes' ritual scarification and kill tally marks are often carved into a vambrace or a warrior's individual weapon. A "blood-drop" decoration on a vambrace accorded an individual warrior status as having killed a fellow Flesh Rippers of higher rank in a sanctioned arena duel. Of the armour observed, the MK V Hersey Pattern is by far the most used. Vehicles often have the same decoration but some, Dreadnoughts especially, have script in an unknown language carved into the ceramite. Weaponry is also of an ancient design with the Umbra Pattern bolter the norm, but Tigrus and Phobos Patterns have also been observed. The Flesh Rippers have also seen to extensively using Chainaxes. Flesh Rippers Librarians Unlike many of their fellow Chapters, the Flesh Rippers have never been observed making use of Librarians within their ranks, all this changed with the arrival of the Primaris Astartes and now the Flesh Rippers now count these immensely powerful pyskers amongst their ranks, however only 2 Primaris Librarians have been recruited, the High Librarian and the 12th Company Librarian with the remainder Astartes if the old type. Despite their acceptance the Flesh Rippers are careful to ensure that the Gene-Seed taken from these Brothers of the Blood are only implated in pysker recruits thus saving the rest of the Chapter from any unwanted mutations. They also make use of 2 unique powers in addition to those used by others. From the Void - The Flesh Rippers Librarian clouds the minds of his adversaries with a choking mental darkness, amplifying their fear and surprise so that it paralyses them. Their minds writhe with images of spectres and ancient predators, leaving them vulnerable to assault. Death Maw - The Librarian calls forth the avatar of a great predator whose maw descends from the very sky. Jaws and teeth snap shut, consuming all within in a shower of gore. Deathwatch Service Though it has happened only rarely, lone Space Marines in dark grey livery and speaking ancient variants of High Gothic have, on occasions, arrived at the fortresses of the Deathwatch in the Jericho Reach (and perhaps elsewhere) in order to "fulfil the obligations of their sworn oath." When pressed, some of these Space Marines have said they hailed from a Chapter known as the Flesh Rippers. However, beyond these rare encounters recorded in the dusty data-vaults of Watch Fortress Erioch, the only information forthcoming on the Flesh Rippers are the stories of their fell deeds throughout the Imperium. Chapter Numbers As with many Astartes Chapters the number of Battle-Brothers fluctuate significantly. The Flesh Rippers' numbers are believed by Imperial observers to be at less than Full Strength. The available evidence indicates that the Chapter may have as few as 100 Battle-Brothers. The companies are so reduced, that they may have as few as one or two squads, per Company. However, since the return of Roboute Guilliman and the introduction of the Primaris Astartes, the Flesh Rippers have returned to 1,000 Battle-Brothers. Their flagship, the ''Death's Herald, has been extensively modified to be able to transport the entirety of the first five battle companies, and has had more extensive weapons retro-fitted and upgraded defence systems which makes it one of the most powerful warships in the Imperium. Their second Battle-Barge was formerly known as the Guilliman's Light, which was taken a prize from the Knights of Guilliman Chapter, it's name now, is unknown. The remaining five reserve companies each have a dedicated Strike Cruisers and the Chapter Fleet is complimented by nine Gladius Frigates and two Nova Frigates. Due to the Chapter's small number and the individual Battle-Brothers reluctance to crew a warship, their vessels have on average have only one Space Marine crew who commands a crew of servitors and serfs. The ships' Captains are often the most determined of the Chapter's Astartes, as they have managed to suppress the raging bloodlust within themselves, long enough to crew a starship, but even these determined Astartes can only hold out for so long before they too, fall completely to the Blood Rage and have to be replaced, this has left the Chapter short on experienced Astartes Captains leaving the escort ship to be crewed and captained by chapter serfs. Strike Cruisers and the Deaths Herald also have Techmarines on board, but their Frigates do not, instead relying on trained Chapter Serfs. Chapter Combat Doctrine Since their Reemergence the Flesh Rippers have become famous across the Imperium as little more than frothing, psychotic berserkers and now infamous for there berserk fury and uncompromising savagery."Merciless" is perhaps the best description for the Flesh Rippers in combat, but even that does not describe the depths of blood-soaked slaughter to which they descend.Those few who have witnessed their bloodthirstiness report that the Chapter displays savagery and cruelty on an unparalleled scale.A Flesh Rippers force in combat seeks nothing more than to come to grips with an enemy in close combat so they can rend them apart in a hail of blood with chain-axes and Power Fists and, if need be, their bare hands and teeth.Imperial commanders are especially loathe to accept their assistance, due to the Flesh Rippers reputation for carnage and the inherent dangers of fighting alongside these crazed Astartes.There have been many documented occasions when allied forces have found themselves the victims of the Flesh Rippers unrestrained savagery in combat. Though the Flesh Rippers seem both competent and familiar with armoured vehicles, the core of their tactics rely on large detachments of mobile Space Marine infantry. In this way, the Flesh Rippers make use of the bloody prowess of their combat brethren to carry the day in battle. The Flesh Rippers often endeavour to be the initiator of combat actions and prefer not to fight on the defensive. Tactical operations often begin with a Battle Company using its reconnaissance units such as Land Speeder and Bike Squads to probe enemy positions and identify weak points and any target with strategic value. Once identified, the main Flesh Ripper forces hit these points with overwhelming force. They may use Drop Pods, Thunderhawks, or massed Drop Assaults to make these attacks, and the assaulting forces are often a mix of Tactical and Assault Marines, as well as Terminator Veterans. Once the assaults succeeds, and then the Flesh Rippers press the attack to the hilt. Once they commit fully, they dig deep into the enemy's vitals, endeavouring to do as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. At this point, the full fury of the Flesh Rippers is all too apparent, and little survives this stage of the assault. The Flesh Rippers prefer fighting at close range, either attacking with point-blank weapons fire, or in melee when they have broken through the enemy line. The Flesh Rippers also have an unique battle cry that they let loose as they attack their foes. While the cry is created by the Space Marines vocal cords, it is enhanced and amplified by their Power Armours Vox-systems. First hand reports confirm that opponents are often stunned into immediate submission when they hear the terrible sound as defenders come face to face with the savagery of these Battle-Brothers. When undergoing boarding operations during ship-to-ship void battles, the Flesh Rippers are known to employ an ancient and crude, but unique weapon known as "Ursus Claws" -- large barbed lances that are the size of smaller Escort ships in their own right. Fashioned like massive harpoons, these massive lances puncture through an enemy vessel's hull, and once impaled, the immense spears become active, locking to their prey's ravaged insides with magnetic strength. With malicious slowness, the Flesh Rippers vessels can then recall their spears, as the lances ratchet back towards the vessel that fired them, dragging them home on massive chains. Once the doomed vessel is within reach of the Flesh Rippers, they then disgorge their Astartes into the bowels of the impaled enemy ship, and the blooding begins in earnest. This technique was first pioneered during the Great Crusade by the barbarous and bloody-handed World Eaters Legion. The fact that the Flesh Rippers use the same tactics as the traitor World Eaters has caused the Inquisition to regard them as even more corrupt Notable Flesh Rippers *'Lord Reaper Amit' - Listed in ancient records as the Chapter's Lord Reaper, it is unknown when he obtained the position and when and where he was slain. *'Lord Reaper Uric Draf' - The current Lord Reaper (Chapter Master) of the Flesh Rippers is a truly gigantic Space Marine, It is said that he even approaches some of the great Primarchs in size. He wears a pelt taken from a giant predator that he hunted in his youth, hanging with the skulls of slain World Eaters. He has been Chapter Master for an estimated 400 years, obtaining his current position by challenging the former Lord Reaper to single-combat, for the Right to Command. This unprecedented event occurred barely a year since his transformation into a Space Marine. This was unheard of, as no new recruit had ever challenged a veteran Battle-Brother to combat, let alone the Lord Reaper himself. But the Flesh Rippers' Chapter Master could not refuse the challenge once the gauntlet had been thrown down, and so, he entered the Blood Pits. The bout lasted all of 5 seconds, before Uric Draf butchered his opponent with assault after brutal assault. The Lord Reaper just couldn't cope with Uric Draf's unrelenting fury, With their former Chapter Master laying in a bloody heap in the sand, the Astartes of the Flesh Rippers proclaimed Uric Draf the new Lord Reaper, and so he left the pit to the howls of his Battle-Brothers. Uric was then gifted with the Armour of Redemption, which was found to fit him perfectly, as if it had been made for him, and wielding the twin relic Chainaxes, Death's Herald and Death's Hand, he led his brothers to war. Uric is believed to have been born on Terra itself. Like most of his Battle-Brothers, he is a frothing psychopathic berzerker who feels nothing outside of slaughter -- no smiles, no tears, nothing. One of the few living people to have met him described him as a mutilated, bloody, reeking, wrathful figure that stalked amongst his brothers - a giant in massive armour with a pale and tattooed face, long dreadlocked-like connectors attached to implants in the back of his skull which connects him to his armour. Outside of battle Uric possesses a dead-eyed glare, murmuring to himself in a low monotone between battles, until he is once again turned loose upon an enemy and his eyes light up with the thrill of battle as he rampages across the battlefield in his overwhelming urge to destroy his foes. *'High Chaplain Ulric' - The High Chaplain of the Flesh Rippers, Ulric is believed to have been High Chaplain for over 200 Years. He acts as the spiritual head of the Chapter. He wears a suit of master-crafted artificer power armour that looks like exposed muscles, and wears a jump pack with wings. *'Chapter Champion Morgrim' - Chapter Champion of the Flesh Rippers, Morgrim wields a massive two-handed chainsword in battle. He too, also wears a suit of Artificer Armour. *'Bjorn the Butcher' - The Current Leader of the Crimson Brethren is a frothing psychopathic berzerker, who, like his charges, has to be restrained outside of battle. He wears the Badge of the Lord Reaper Uric Draf, in order to show that he is the Chosen Warrior of the Chapter's current Chapter Master. It is said that aside from the Uric Draf and Morgrim, he is most formidable warrior in the Chapter. *'High Priest Ramiel' - The currant High Priest (Chief Apothecary) of the Flesh Rippers. Ramiel wears a suit of Indomitus armour, modified to enable him to perform his Apothecary duties. *'Chaplain Molochia' - Molochia is a senior Chaplain, second only to the High Chaplain himself. He acts as the head of the Reclusium and is a senior advisor to the Chapter Master, often being the voice of reason to the Lord Reaper's insane fury. He wears a suit of Indomitus Terminator Armour and Carries an Ornate Crozius Arcanum that was a gift from the High Chaplain himself. *'Reaper Captain Magron' - Captain of the 1st company. He wears a suit of Tartaros Terminator Armour. *'Reaper Captain Merir' - Captain of the 4th assault company, Merir wields a Thunder Hammer and is noted for his savagery in combat. He wears an ancient suit of MK IV Maximus pattern Power Armour with an upgraded jump pack. *'Reaper Captain Belor' - Captain of the 5th Assault Company, Belor wears a suit of MK VI Corvus pattern Power Armour with an upgraded jump pack. He wields a pair of Lightning Claws in battle. *'Reaper Captain Moloch the Wise' - Captain of the 10th Company. Uniquely amoungst his Battle-Brothers, Moloch has not become a bloodthirsty killer and is considered the most calm and level-headed member of the Chapter and is a military genius. He serves as an advisor to the Chapter Master. In battle, Moloch wears a modified suit of MK V Heresy pattern Power Armour and carries a Storm Bolter and Power Fist. *'Brother Dreadnought Borek' - Borek the Slayer is a Battle-Brother formerly of the 2nd Company, who is now encased in a pre-heresy relic Comtemptor Pattern Dreadnought. He is the oldest Flesh Ripper, having been entombed over four thousand years before the present. *'Reaper Captain Hellskret Skraal 'The Grave Walker' - '''Captain of the 12th Assault Company and a hulking Primaris Astartes, one of the first, twin of Vorias, clad in a suit of Mk X Gravus armour and wielding a mighty Relic Blade said to date back to before the Heresy, he is a superlative warrior and has earned the respect of the Lord Reaper a dozen times over, but he is still a Flesh Ripper and when in the grip of the Blood Rage he ,like all his Brothers becomes a frothing psychopathic berzerker living only for thrill of battle where he will descend to the same Blood-Soaked depths as his Brothers, rampaging across the battlefield in his overwhelming urge to destroy his foes. *'High Librarian Vorias - The first and greatest of the Chapters Pyskers and like his brother a hulking Primaris Astartes, Vorias leads the Librarius upon the Death's Herald, initially looked upon with suspicion and distrust by his Blood-Brothers he has proven himself as true to the Chapter as any Brother of the Blood but like all Flesh Rippers the Blood Rage can overcome him where he will descend to the same Blood-Soaked depths as his Brothers. Chapter Fleet The Chapter Fleet is small but extremely powerful. They possess two Battle-Barges ,the truly ancient Death's Herald and an unknown vessel that was formerly known as Guilliman's Light. The following are the known vessels of the Flesh Rippers as of 999.M41: *Death's Herald (Relic Battleship - Unknown Class)' - Flagship of the Flesh Rippers Chapter *'Unknown (Battle-Barge)' - An unnamed Battle-Barge that was formerly known as ''Guilliman's Light. *''Blood Reaper'' (Strike Cruiser) - Belongs to Flesh Rippers' 6th Company. *''Salvation'' (Strike Cruiser) - Belongs to the Flesh Rippers' 7th Company. *''Revenge'' (Strike Cruiser) - Belongs to the Flesh Rippers' 8th Company. *''Reaper of the Lost'' (Strike Cruiser) - Belongs to the Flesh Rippers' 9th Company. *''Emperor's Light'' (Strike Cruiser) - Belongs to the Flesh Rippers' 10th Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Flesh Rippers wear red and black coloured power armour. The main part of the backpack, the upper portion of the helmet, shoulder pauldrons, arms, knees, greaves and sabatons are red in colour. The top of the backpack, main exhaust ports, faceplate, breastplate, groin and upper leg are black in colour. The white coloured squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder guard designate operational specialty -- Tactical, Assault or Veteran. A squad number is not displayed. A white coloured gothic numeral is stenciled on the left knee guard, which designates company number. Squad speciality is displayed in white on the right pauldron, seargents are indicated by a Blood Drop superimposed over squad speciality insignia Chapter Banner The Flesh Rippers Chapter Banner is an ornate and superbly crafted banner replete with the symbols of the Flesh Rippers and of the image of a Flesh Rippers Astartes under the gaze of the Emperor of Mankind himself. Like all Chapters Banners it is a unique icon of the Chapter and on the rare time it is carried into Battle the Flesh Rippers will fight even harder to make sure no harm comes to it. Chapter Badge The Flesh Rippers Chapter Badge is is a stylised, white, monstrous jaw centred on a field of bright red, the same badge as the infamous Flesh Eaters Chapter. Chapter Relics *''Armour of Redemption'' - The Armour of Redemption is the oldest relic in the Flesh Rippers' Armoury and the Flesh Rippers actually have no idea how old it is, only that it is at least six thousand years old, and might be older. This mighty relic is a master-crafted suit of Artificer Armour that has been modified extensively into an exquisite suit that contains ancient technologies that were rare even before the Heresy. The Chapters' Chaplains proclaimed that the the this Chapter relic had been made for the Chapter's True Leader, and that the one who could wear it would lead the Chapter to Redemption. The fact that it seems to fit Uric Draf perfectly, only enhanced his standing with his Battle-Brothers, and he is now considered the Chapter's prophesied saviour. *''Death's Hand'' and ''Death's Herald'' - A formidable pair of Chainaxes that use the Teeth of a predator that is capable of cutting through Power Armour with ease, they were Created at the Same time as the Armour of Redemption and were intended for use with the Suit *''Word of the Emperor'' - A Crozius Arcanum used by the Chapters High Chaplain in M.37 and held in stasis aboard the Death's Herald. *''Blood Reaper'' - A Massive two-handed Chainsword that is used by the Flesh Rippers Chapter Champion, it uses the same teeth as the Death Reapers Chainaxes. Allies and Enemies Allies None known, but the Corvus Legion, Skull Reapers and Charnel Brethren were seen to have operated with the Flesh Rippers on Teutoberg VI. Enemies *'World Eaters' - Although as a Loyal Chapter, the Flesh Rippers have a hatred of all things Chaos, they seem to have an almost unheard of hatred of the World Eaters and have even been known to abandon an operation at the merest rumour of their presence. The current Chapter Master even wears chains hanging with the skulls of slain traitor Khorne Berzerkers . *'Knights of Guilliman' - The Flesh Rippers were responsible for the near-destruction of their Chapter, and the Knights have now vowed to have a reckoning between them. *'Ultramarines, Salamanders, Space Wolves'- These Chapter are known enemies due to their known humane nature, and the fact that the Flesh Rippers have slaughtered Imperial civilians on a number of occasions. *'Inquisition' - The Inquisition believe that the Flesh Rippers are no better than the Traitor Marines of Chaos and have attempted to have them Declared Heretics several times, but have yet to provide irrefutable evidence. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Flesh Rippers About the Flesh Rippers Feel free to add your own Trivia All artwork except for a couple of pics from space marine painter were created by Algrim Whitefang. Gallery File:Death_ravens_8.jpg|Death Ravens 1st and 6th Company Captains File:100_3424.jpg|Four Captains of the Death Ravens (from left to right) Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed